Un heureux évènement a fairy tail
by Lucy Noue
Summary: Bien que je ne l'ai pas précisé il y a bien de la romance dans ma fiction. Un jour Lucy va devoir faire face à une révélation bien surprenant qui risque de changer sa vie et celle d'un dragon slayer ainsi que sa guilde Fairy Tail.


C'est dans une chambre connu de certainement tout Fairy tail qu'une jeune mage blonde ouvrit les yeux, elle se redressa et sourit en voyant une touffe rose sur son lit. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle se glissa lentement du lit, à fin de ne pas faire de bruit et se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain. Lucy grimaça en voyant le reflet de son visage dans la glace déjà flou à cause de la chaleur dégagé par le bain. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait pris du poids, stupéfaite et surtout blasé, la blonde préféra arrêter le massacre et plongea dans son bain. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit de sa salle de bain enfin prête et passa devant son lit pour voir le mage de feu encore entrain de dormir, se qui la fit sourire. Happy n'était pas la aujourd'hui, il avait un rendez vous important avec Charuru, se qui avait surpris toute la guilde quand il l'avait annoncé, mais la blonde avait était très heureuse pour lui et aussi jalouse.

-L'amour est un sentiment qui entrain des situations toujours compliqué … A moins que se ne soit les gens qui soit amoureux qui rendre les situations simple difficile ? … Lâcha-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux chauds du dragon slayer.

Elle prépara un petit déjeuné, un grand en fait. Il y avait de tout sur la table, du simple bol de lait remplit de céréale a un plat de maki (recette japonaise, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mettre un plat salé de leur pays d'origine). Tout à coup la blonde fut prise d'un étrange envie qui lui arrivé bien trop souvent c'est dernier temps a son gout, elle prit un maki à la crevette et à l'avocat et le trempa dans de la confiture avant de le mangé le sourire aux lèvres (elle est comme Orihime sur se plant la ! *sourit*). Une simple minute après avoir mangé son maki, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fini les trois quart des plats présent sur la table.

-Pas étonnant que je prenne du poids moi … .Murmura Lucy blasé.

La blonde laissa le reste sur la table pour son morfale de squatteur encore dans le pays des rêves. Voulant partir à la guilde, elle prit son manteau après tout ils faisaient encore froid en février. Soudain, la mage céleste se mit à courir vers sa salle de bain avant de vomir la moiti de son déjeuné dans ses toilette. Se relevant avec encore le reflux de la précédente nausée, elle se lava la bouche tira la chasse et se passa un coup d'eau au visage. Décidément c'est dernier temps sa n'allait plus chez elle ! Pensa-elle en écrivant un mot à Natsu, lui disant de manger avant d'aller à la guilde ou elle se trouverait certainement.

Devant les portes de la guilde la blonde vit que l'ambiance était déjà a son comble avec des objets volant de tout les cotés, elle sourit. En entrant elle fit bien attention d'éviter tout les obstacles, comme les chaises, tables ou encore Macao au sol. Puis elle s'installa au bar et entrepris une discussion avec les deux sœurs aux cheveux blancs.

-Alors Lucy, bien dormit ? Sourit Mirajane.

-Oui, comme d'habitude. Répondit la blonde en regardant le sol en priant pour que les deux plus grandes commères ne remarquent pas ses rougeurs.

Mira se mit à sourire avant de lui servir un second vers de jus d'orange sous le regard amusé de Lisanna, elles n'étaient pas dupe mais avaient décidé d'être sage pour le moment.

Les bagarres se stoppèrent quand la mage aux armures entra dans l'enceinte de Fairy tail, elle alla s'assoir prés de la blonde.

-Alors Lucy bien dormit ? Demanda à son tour la rousse.

-Oui, bon sang combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter! S'emporta la blonde sous les regards choqués de tous les membres de la guilde. Elle voulu entreprendre de boire son verre mais au moment ou le liquide frôla ses lèvres elle le recracha malencontreusement sur Lisanna, avant de se mettre à courir dans tout les sens.

-Lucy ? Sa va pas ?! Demanda Grey qui venait d'assister à cette scène peut habituelle.

-T-toilette ! Cria le mage aux clefs avant d'aller vomir dans une plante non loin d'elle ne pouvant pas se retenir.

-Lu-chan, tu es malade ? Questionna Levy en lui tendant une serviette.

-Je suis désolé, merci Levy-san. Répondit la constellationiste.

Cette dernière pris le bout de tissu et s'essuya avant d'entreprendre de se relever. Elle fut tout à coup prise de vertige mais le mage de glace la rattrapa, tous avaient les yeux rivé vers la belle blonde, ils étaient inquiet.

-LUCY ! S'écria Erza suivie de Lisanna.

-QUOI ?! Je me suis déjà excusé pour tout à l'heure, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! S'écria la blonde en prenant une serviette sur le contoire avant de la mettre dans la main de Lisanna et en ressentant l'odeur du jus d'orange, elle se remit à avoir des nausées plus violente et ne pue se retenir d'avantage.

-Oh … Fut le seul son sortant de la bouche des spectateurs face aux chaussures de la jolie sœur de Mirajane remplis d'un odorant liquide visqueux.

-Lisanna, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! S'excusa la blonde en versant des tas de larmes se qui surpris un foie de plus la guilde.

-C'est pas grave, Lucy, arrête de pleurer pour ça. Dit la blanche qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Dit moi Lucy, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Grey.

-Mais non tout vas bien voyons, je viens juste vomir sur Lisanna et de crier sur Erza alors tout vas pour le mieux ! Bien sur que non ! Je ne vais pas bien ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Pleura Lucy avant que les autres ne regardent Grey d'un mauvais œil.

-Lu-chan, vient t'assoir, tu vas nous dire se qui va pas et on pourra peut être savoir se que tu as, d'accord ? Sourit Levy en prenant la main de la blonde et de s'installer avec Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane et Grey à une table.

-Alors, Lucy, explique nous tout. Dit Erza en prenant le fraisier que Mirajane venait de lui apporter.

Les autres attendaient une réponse qui ne vient pas, la blonde était littéralement hypnotisé pas le gâteau au fraise de la grande Titania.

-Lucy ? N'y pense même pas ! S'énerva la rousse en protégeant son gâteau.

-Mais, j'ai vraiment faim ! Bouda la blonde.

-Non c'est non ! Si c'est pour le vomir de suite en plus ! Continua la mage aux armures.

-Erza tu es vraiment méchante ! Pleura de nouveau la blonde se qui attira tous les mages qui regardaient la rousse avec des yeux qui voulait dire « faire pleurer une amie tout ça pour un fraisier ! »

-C'est MON fraisier et si ça vous pause un problème je peux faire en sorte de vous faire pleurer ! S'emporta Erza se qui calma tout le monde mais qui amplifia les pleures de la blonde.

-Tiens Lucy-chan ! J'en avais un autre. Sourit Mira en lui tendant un autre gâteau à la fraise.

Ni une ni deux la blonde engloutie le gâteau sous les yeux exorbité des ses amis et s'arrêta de pleurer.

-Bon …passons, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Grey.

-Depuis quelques mois, je fais que pleurer et ou éventuellement m'énerver pour rien, je mange beaucoup ou presque rien, j'ai des nausées et je suis dégouté par certain aliments qui ne m'avait jamais posées de problème. J'ai des crampes d'estomac, je suis hypersensible, j'ai des vertiges, j'ai grossis et j'ai du mal à aller au … Euh, ça c'est trop personnelle. S'arrêta la blonde (elle voulait dire qu'elle était constipé pour ceux ou celle qui n'avait pas compris ! *sorry Lucy !*).

-Je voie, tu es … belle est bien malade. Déclara le brun.

-Merci Grey ça nous avance bien ! Gronda Erza.

-C'est symptômes me rappelle quelque chose … Murmura Lisanna.

-Lucy, je sais se que tu as ! Sourit Mira qui rougit déjà partis dans son petit monde.

-Euh … Et qu'est ce que j'ai Mira ? Demanda la blonde.

-Bisca ! Vient ! S'écria cette dernier alors que la mage aux cheveux vert arriva avec Asuka.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-elle.

-Bisca tu as déjà eut ses symptômes écoute bien : Etre hyperémotive, nausées, manger beaucoup ou pas du tout, le dégout de certain aliments, les vertiges, la constipation … et j'en passe ? Questionna la blanche en souriant. (Ben finalement c'est Mirajane qui a mit les pieds dans le plats …).

-Mira ! Rougit Lucy.

-Euh … oui, en effet c'est les symptômes normaux avant d'avoir un enfant. Balança la verte se qui laissa le groupe d'amie … comment dire, sur les fesses (pour être poli).

-Impossible, faudrait que Lucy est couchée avec quelqu'un pour ça ! Lâcha Grey alors que la blonde se mit à rougir.

-Lu-chan, ne me dit pas que tu as déjà … au mon dieu ! Déclara Levy

La se fut trop pour les trois amies qui tombèrent dans les pommes, se qui ameuta le reste de la guilde autour de cette scène.

-Maman, ça veut dire que Lucy-ne va avoir un Bébé ! C'est super ! Sourit Asuka.

-Quoi ?! S'étouffèrent les membres de la guilde.

-Je suis si contente Lucy-chan ! Tu vas avoir un bébé ou peut être plusieurs qui c'est ! Oh ! Faux faire des testes pour savoir depuis combien de temps tu es enceinte ! Puis va falloir choisir des meubles, jouets, habits et plains d'autre chose pour le nourrisson qui va naitre ou les nourrissons ! S'emporta Mirajane.

-Je suis …enceinte ? Cligna des yeux la blonde avant de se mettre à rire de plus en plus fort tout en versant des petites larmes.

Alors tous ses amis, sa seconde famille, Fairy tail se mit à l'entourer et Mirajane la pris dans ses bras ou la jeune mage blonde pouvais se sentir mieux. En vérité elle était heureuse puisqu'elle aimait le futur papa de son futur bébé, mais voilà, ils avaient décidé ensemble que leur relation soit discrète en tout cas aux yeux de leurs amis et de leur guilde. Alors si elle était enceinte et que lui ne le voulais ou pire qu'il ne veule même plus la voir, qu'il décide de partir et de jamais revenir. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle était heureuse plus que tout.

-La, la, calme toi. Nous on est la pour toi, parce que nous sommes la plus forte des guildes, Fairy Tail. Murmura Mirajane.

-Ouais ! Nous sommes ta seconde famille Lucy ! Alors dit nous qui est l'enfoiré qui ta mise dans cette état ! S'écria Grey.

-Oi ! Lucy, ne me dit pas que le père de ton futur bébé est partis ou pire mort ! Hurla Macao choqué.

-Hé, après on dit que c'est Mira qui se fait toujours des films … Murmura Jet.

-Les amis, clamez-vous ! Je ne vais pas vous dire qui est le père parce que je veux être sur d'être la première à le lui annoncer. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de garder cet enfant ! Sourit Lucy.

Tout à coup une aura noire se fit sentir autour de la belle mage blonde, en fait trois aura bien sombre.

-Qui !? S'écria Erza qui avait dégainé son épée.

-C'est Grey-sama ! C'est ça, hein ?! Pleura Juvia.

-QUI ?! Hurla le maitre Makarov.

-SA SUFFIT ! Cria Mirajane en mode démon. Si vous la tressé elle risque de perdre son bébé !

-Merci, Mira … Juvia se n'est pas Grey, jamais ça ne pourrais être Grey voyons ! Remercia la blonde.

-Lucy en temps que ton père, tu me dois de me dire qui à eut le malheur de souiller ton nice body ! Dans mon bureau. Ordonna le maitre en montant dans ses appartement suivie de la mage stellaire.

Quelques minutes après, le maitre visiblement rassuré descendait les marches suivies de Lucy. Il alla au bar et repris son activité favorite la boisson, personne ne dis ou ne fit quoi que se soit pensant qu'il valait mieux rester calme en tout cas pour la santé du futur petit enfant et de sa maman.

-Lucy, demain après midi nous allons prendre des nouvelles de ton petit bou de chou ! Sourit Mira.

-Je dois avouer que je stresse un peut maintenant, Erza, Levy est ce que vous pouvez nous y accompagné aussi, je pense que votre présence vas me calmer. Ah ! Et papa toi aussi ! Sourit la blonde en regardant le maitre de la guilde.

-P-pa-pa-papa ! Au ma fille ! Bien sur que je viendrai ! Dit-il en buvant le reste d'un verre de saké.

-Juvia … aussi. Juvia voudrait venir aussi. Demanda la femme de la pluie en rougissant.

-Bien sur, Wendy et Lisanna peuvent venir aussi, toute personne voulant venir et la bien venu. Sourit la mage aux clefs.

C'est alors que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrent une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Happy et Charuru main dans la main.

-Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer Charuru et moi ! S'écria le petit chat.

Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit le mage de feu fit son entrer dans la guilde.

-Yo ! Lucy, t'aurais pue me réveiller se matin ! Je suis le dernier à la guilde à cause de toi. Bouda Natsu en s'approchant de la blonde qui elle commençait à stresser et à reculer.

C'est alors que plains de chuchotement se firent et ils n'échappèrent pas à l'oreille aiguisé du dragon slayer. « C'est vraie, il n'est pas au courant pour l'état de Lucy ! » « Comment il va réagir ?! ».

-Oi ! De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Luce ? Demanda-il en se tournant vers ses camarades puis la belle blonde qui avait le regard baissé.

-N-Na-Natsu il faut que je te dise quelque chose, d'important. Murmura avec difficulté la belle blonde se qui intrigua les mages de Fairy Tail soupçonneux.

-Qu'est ce que tu dois me dire de si important, Luce ? Je t'écoute ! Sourit le mage du feu en lui prenant les mains quand il avait vu qu'elle tremblait.

-Je… je … tu… NOUS ! Bégaya la blonde quand tout à coup les membres de fairy tail (tous sauf Natsu Happy et Charuru * ben oui il venait d'arriver en même temps …*) venaient de comprendre qui était le père du futur enfant.

-Quoi nous ? Tu sais on est devant toute la guilde alors si c'est personnelle il vaut mieux qu'on en parle se soir, seul à seul. Le coupa le mage de feu.

Il allait partir quand le maitre se mit à lui barrer la route. Natsu lui sourit alors que Makarov lui fit sa tête qui voulait dire « si tu fais un pas de plus je te tue » se qui le fit s'arrêter.

-NATSU JE VAIS TE PUNIR ! Hurla le maitre qui commençait à se transformer pour écraser la pauvre Natsu qui ne comprenait plus rien à se qui lui arrivait.

-MASTER ! Gronda Lucy en s'interposant entre lui et le rose.

-Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter… . S'excusa le vieux en se calmant pour le plus grand soulagement de Natsu.

-Merci, Luce, tu m'as … sauvé … Il s'arrêta en plain milieu de sa frase le rose venait de remarquer toutes les aura malfaisante autour de lui, il eut du mal à déglutir mais la main de la mage aux clefs dans la sienne lui fit vite oublier les gens au alentour.

-Natsu j'ai besoin de t'apprendre quelque chose qui est très important, tu vas peut être me rejeter ou pire quitter la guilde et pas forcement sains et sauf parce que vu la colère qui se dégage de nos amis si tu choisis cette option tu seras blessé.

-Oi, Luce qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ! Paniqua le rose.

- Je suis apeuré, se que je vais t'annoncé va peut être tout changer entre toi et moi enfin ça c'est sur … Mais je veux que tu sache que je suis vraiment heureuse que se soit toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre parce que tu es le plus important à mes yeux.

-Luce … Rougit Natsu avant de se faire couper par la blonde.

- Laisse-moi finir Natsu Dragneel ! Je suis entrain de me creuser la tête pour te dire cinq mots pourtant très simples mais qu'on ne dit pas si souvent que ça et ça me rend folle de rage, je suis tombé amoureuse du plus grand crétain que la terre et portée ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis mordu de toi, je t'aime Natsu !

-Moi aussi Lucy je suis fou amoureux de toi mais si je peux me permettre c'est que trois mots pas cinq. Sourit le rose avant de se taire face au visage sombre de sa partenaire.

-JE SUIS ENCIENTE DE TOI ! Cria Lucy alors que les membres de la guilde qui venaient d'avoir la confirmation de leur déduction furent dévasté, choqué mais en même temps heureux.

Soudain l'ambiance devint sérieuse, tous et en particulier la blonde attendaient avec impatience la réponse du dragon slayer. C'est quelques seconde pour Lucy furent les plus longue et stressante de toute sa vie, elle s'imaginait déjà qu'il allait refuser de reconnaitre le bébé et partir loin d'elle, elle s'était déjà résigné.

-Lucy, je suis certainement le dragon slayer le plus heureux au monde. Je m'enflamme ! S'écria Natsu.

Aussitôt la frase du rose terminé toute les membres de la guilde commencèrent à faire la fête sous le regard perdu et soulagé de la blonde qui était entrain de pleurer dans les bras du mage de feu.

-JE VAIS ETRE PAPA ! Hurla le rose en portant dans ses bras la blonde.

-Baka ! Le gifla le blonde se qui refroidit l'ambiance. Tu te rends compte qu'on va devenir parents ? Est-ce que tu sais les responsabilités que ça exige ? Et les risque qu'il risque d'encourir ?! Je ne veux pas que tu pense que devenir papa est un simple jeu qui t'enflamme crétain ! Hurla Lucy.

-Lucy, je n'ai jamais était aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, nous avons décidé ensemble d'avoir une relation caché parce que je ne voulais pas que mes ennemis te prenne pour cible. Pourtant nous sommes un couple et un vraie, je t'aime sincèrement de tout mon cœur et je suis sur que toi aussi. Je voulais depuis un moment déjà exposé notre relation au grand jour mais ta sécurité compte plus pour moi alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai laissé faire. Mais aujourd'hui tu es enceinte et je sais déjà que ça va être dur pour toi et le bébé. Sous l'effet du bonheur, parce que oui je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir la chance que la femme avec qui je compte bien terminer ma vie attende un enfant de moi, je suis terrifié. J'ai peur qu'il vous arrive malheur alors ne pense pas que pour moi cela est un jeu, laisse nous exposer notre joie avant que tout ne se complique. Sourit le rose.

-T'as vraiment le don de me mettre dans tout mes état toi ! Je t'aime vraiment moi aussi Natsu et le bébé aussi ! Pleura la blonde en embrassant le dragon sous les yeux de la guilde émut.

-Luce, je veux faire les choses correctement avec toi. Murmura le rose. Je veux faire les choses correctement avec le bébé aussi. Je sais que je veux vivre le reste de ma vie avec toi et le bébé alors, est ce que tu veux bien toi aussi rester avec moi et le bébé toute ta vie ? Demanda-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Est-ce …que se serait ta façon, de me demander en mariage ? Bégaya la blonde rouge.

-Oui. Je te demande en mariage Lucy Heartfilia mage constellationiste de Fairy tail, alors ? S'impatienta le rose gêné.

-Je suis prête à passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Pleura la blonde en sautant dans ses bras.

Tout de suite après des acclamations de joie des hurlements de bonheur se firent entendre dans tout magnolia. Alors qu'un petit chat bleu lui était boudeur.

-Natsu ! Lucy ! Je ne vous pardonnerai pas ! Je deviens quoi moi ? En plus je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose de très important ! Cria Happy avant que Lucy ne le prenne dans ses bras.

-T'es aussi idiot que ton maitre, Happy tu reste Happy voyons ! Tu fais partis de notre famille depuis le début, alors qu'est ce qui tu voulais nous annoncer ?

-Charuru est moi on sort ensemble ! Sourit le chat.

Suite à cela d'autre acclamation de joie se firent et tout le reste de la journée jusque tard dans la nuit tout le pays fit la fête. Une nouvelle aventure pour Fairy tail allait commencer et pas n'importe la quel, la famille attendait un nouveau membre. Et cela croyez moi ne va pas être de tout repos !

-Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a qu'un bébé dans le petit ventre de Lucy ?! S'exclama Mirajane.

-Mira … . Soupira Lucy.


End file.
